


Take Him Down a Couple Pegs Drabbles

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Take Him Down a Couple Pegs [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Based in the pegging au and drabbles from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

You had been friends with Rafa and Daveed for several years now. Somwhere along the way, you and Rafa became a couple and Daveed had become your friend with benefits. Your boyfriend knew of course.

When you were with Rafa, you always took your time and enjoyed the moment, but what he didn’t know was that you enjoyed it rough from time to time.

Daveed had you bent over with your ankles and wrists attached to a spreader bar and a collar on your neck. He just slipped in a plug with a vibrator in your pussy. 

You nearly screamed as he rubbed your clit in quick circles.

“I wonder”, he said as he slapped your ass, “What would Rafa say if he saw you like this?”

You clenched around the vibrator at the thought of your boyfriend sitting on the bed and watching Daveed make cum over and over.

“Not unless you want him to see you like this?”, he grinned, “Does Rafa know that his precious girlfriend loves to be spanked, tied up, and degraded?”

You moaned when he slapped you again.

“Your so act so innocent, but behind closed doors your a dirty little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes”

“Yes, what?”, he growled as he slapped your ass harder

“Yes, I’m a dirty little slut, sir”

Anyone else would blush at the name he often called you, but it turned you on even more. 

He pulled the vibrator out just as your legs started shaking.

“You’re not allowed to cum today. This is for me not you. Understand?”

He slammed into you, nearly making you lose your balance, “I can’t hear you”

“Yes, yes sir”

He continued to slam into you until he filled you with his cum. By the time Rafa got home, you had fallen asleep on Daveed’s chest while watching TV as he played with your hair. 

“How’d she do today?”, he smiled as he watched you together

“She’s a little frustrated because I wouldn’t let her cum, but she’ll be fine. I think the next time I come over, she might want you to watch”

“Really?”

“Yeah”, Daveed smirked, “If that’s alright with you”

They eyed each other nervously. Even if they both had a relationship with you, their’s never moved past friendship. There were a few stolen glances and daydreams, but they never said a thing.

“That’s fine with me”, Rafa blushed as he sat on the couch, “You can stay the night if you want. We love having you here”

That statement had a double meaning, but the two friends ignored the bubbling feelings and fell asleep watching TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Your tongue delved into Rafa’s mouth, tasting the shot of tequila he had earlier. He wrapped his arms around you squeezing your ass and grinning when you started to squeal. 

He was putting on a show, knowing you would gladly play along. 

Daveed sat at the edge of the bed as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He hated it. He wanted to be pressed against you and Rafa, but instead he had to watch you two, all but fucking each other, right in front of him.

He couldn’t follow a simple direction given to him by Rafa, so there he was sitting at the edge of the bed in a pair of handcuffs and a collar that was attached to an anal hook. 

He groaned as Rafa started massaging your dripping pussy. 

“I think he’s had enough”, you said 

“Yeah, I have”, he grumbled, “Doesn’t seem like you need me anymore”

“Oh honey, you know I keep you around for that tongue”

“Don’t think you’re going any where now”, Rafa replied, “You wanna eat her out?”

Rafa was almost kissing Daveed, but as soon as he moved forward, Rafa moved out the way. The shift made the anal hook dig into his prostate. He shook as his head fell into the crook of Rafa’s neck.

“I didn’t hear anything”, you smirked

“Me neither. I guess he wants me to do it”

“No!”, he nearly shouted, “I want to do it”

“By all means”

Daveed hesitated. A part of him thought that they would at least take off the handcuffs, but that proved to be false. He crawled over to your legs and slowly bends over between them. The hook dug in deeper. He took a shaky breathe before he buried his face between your thighs. Shoving in tongue in as deep as he could. You grabbed his curls and pulled him closer.

As soon as he got used to feeling of the hook, he ate you out until you came. If he was a good boy, maybe he could get you both fuck him before the night was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Daveed had Rafa on his hands and knees on the bed. He was thrilled that he was allowed to be in control for once. 

You grinned as you watched the excitement grow on his face. This time you were the one to watch.

The second Rafa walked into the door, Daveed pushed him into the wall and captured him into a domineering kiss. Rafa was quick to respond and submit. He finally let go when Daveed reached between his legs and stroked his cock through his jeans.

“(Y/N)’s waiting for us in the bedroom”

He was thrown on the bed, barely noticing you naked on the couch in your room. Daveed was quick to pull off both of their clothes. He looked at Rafa’s naked body, taking in his tattoos and curves. 

Rafael stirred under his friend’s gaze.

“Something tells me you liked being watched too”, Daveed grinned as stroked his friend

Rafa threw his head back. Submitting was a first for him. 

Daveed sunk to his knees and sucked his tip as hard as he could. He watched as he fell into the mattress, gripping the sheets and trying to stay in control. 

“Fuck”, he moaned softly

He took him in as far as he could, bringing him as close to the edge as possible. The second Rafa saw his cock disappear in his friend’s mouth, he nearly came right then and there.

The second he pulled away, he had him on his knees. Rafa was lubed up and so were Daveed’s fingers. He slipped in two fingers and watched as Rafa sunk into the mattress.

He rubbed Rafa’s prostate for the first time, loving how he responded.

“Oh wow…you’re god at that”, was all he could get out

Rafa brought his hand to his cock, stroking it as fast as he could. Every time he felt Daveed rub his prostate, he squeezed himself tighter.

“Baby, he’ll cum before you get to fuck him”, you intervened, fingers already in your pussy

Rafa groaned as Daveed slapped his hand away.

“You can’t cum yet. I’m no where near finished”

Rafa cursed as Daveed rubbed his cock against him and push a third finger in. He wanted to cum, but he knew he wanted to feel Daveed’s cock in him for the first time. He wanted it rough and he had a feeling that Daveed could deliver. 

He felt Daveed’s lips placing soft kisses on his back.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Fuck, yes”, he groaned, “Please”

He was ready to lose it and he was gonna lose it all just for Daveed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 to the previous drabble.

Rafa thought back to when he was leaving for New York and how sad you and Daveed were about it. You didn’t want him to feel bad, yet you were doing a poor job at hiding it. When he was in his hotel his mind would shift to the times you spent together. It wasn’t just the sex, but the moments you had in between. He genuinely loved the both of you and his heart ached whenever he thought about not being a apart of your relationship.

Rafa stared up at Daveed. The same feeling of love and adoration making him grin like an idiot.

“What?”, Daveed asked as he rubbed Rafa’s thighs, “You alright?”

“Yeah…yeah, I’m good”, he said as spread his legs

They decided for his first time bottoming that he should lie on his back.

“I want to be able to see your face”, Daveed smiled thoughtfully

He was hesitant, he’s seen you do this a lot, but now that it was time for him to do it himself, he was nervous.

“Just take your time. No rush”, Rafa reassured him

He pushed his tip against Rafa’s ass and waited for him to open. He kissed his friend softly before sliding in with no rush.

Rafa froze against him, trying to get used to the feeling. Daveed bottomed out and waiting to see if he was comfortable. Rafa squeezed around and Daveed gripped his hips, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. 

“You can move”, he nearly whispered

Daveed took his time as he fucked Rafa. You watched the moment between the two of them and wondered how this hadn’t happened sooner. When you first started dating, you always thought there was something between them and Daveed always denied it. As you look at them now, you know that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

Daveed smiled when he watched Rafa arch his back and moan. When it started to get rough, he knew he couldn’t take it. Rafa nearly screamed as he felt Daveed push in to him over and over. 

He looked at his friend lovingly. He was excited that he was reacting this way because of him. His nails dug into Rafa’s hips as he fucked him harder, earning louder moans and curses. 

Rafa’s eyes were squeezed shut when he felt Daveed’s lips on his. The kiss was gentle. Completely different from the pace he had set. 

“You ready to cum?”, he groaned 

“Yes”, Rafa barely got out

Daveed reached between them, stroking his friend’s cock with quick strokes. It didn’t take long for Rafa to cum all over their stomachs, completely out of breath. Daveed grinned before kissing him again and chasing his own orgasm.

Rafa still hadn’t come down from his high as Daveed continued to fuck him. He gripped the sheets barely holding on.

“Fuck–”

“I’m almost the–”

Daveed threw his head back and moaned as he came inside his best friend. He collapse on top of him, cock still inside. Their heartbeats were pounding in their chests.

He took his time kissing the nape of his neck before he pulled out. Rafa shivered as Daveed’s cum spilled out of him. He could do nothing but watch in awe.

Rafa was giving him that look again, but this time he smiled back. Deep down they knew this was coming, but they always chose to ignore it. You would make them see one way or the other.

Daveed’s grin turned malicious and before Rafa could question it, his ass was being pulled towards Daveed’s face. His tongue brushed against the sensitive rim, making him shudder.

As long as Rafa kept pushing his ass against his tongue, Daveed wouldn’t be stopping any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_How did we end up in bed together?”, Rafael asked  
_

_The room was a mess, your clothes were all over the floor. Most of the items on the dresser were thrown on the ground._

_“Ummm…someone suggested we buy a[Sybian](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FSybian-Women-Package-Chocolate-Attachments%2Fdp%2FB00OVB7VV0%3Fth%3D1&t=NDQyYjk5OGY2ZDJjNDA2NDE1NTAxM2I2MDM5OGE5ZGQyYzczODYzOSxzUmMyWGtpRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALdJckSVCP8BKvbBrpnCIFw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fiknowthekoolaidflavor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178127479933%2Fhow-did-we-end-up-in-bed-together-reader-x-bay&m=1) and let him ride it”, you groaned as you watched Daveed’s sleeping form_

Daveed walked into the room, the tail still dangling between his legs. He wasn’t expecting to the Sybian he saw online sitting on the bed with a bow on it. He squeezed himself around the plug.

“Dammit Diggs”, Rafa groaned, “You ruined the surprise”

“Sorry. What is all this?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. You left the page up on my computer”, you laughed

He looked away and started to play with the ring on his finger. Rafa pulled him into a kiss, trying to get as much clothing off as possible. Daveed was naked, sitting on the Sybian with a cock ring nestled against him. 

You turned up the vibrations, watching his reaction. Rafa was on his knees behind him with his arms wrapped around him and his lips sucking on Daveed’s neck. 

Every time you turned it up, Daveed would arch his back. Rafa slowly stroked his friend as he started to fuck the machine. HE groaned and cursed knowing that he couldn’t cum at all. 

The toy was on high and he let out a moan that no longer sounded like his own. He was crumbling before you.

“Please”, he cried, “Someone fuck me”

He slammed his hips down on the toy, his eyes never leaving yours until they rolled to the back of his head. You pulled him into a searing kiss as his wrapped his arms tightly around you. 

When Rafa squeezed his tip, he begged again to be fucked by you both. As soon as you turned the toy off, Rafa shoved himself in Daveed who screamed with pleasure. His entire body trembled as Rafa gripped his hips and fucked him harder. Rafa pulled Daveed’s hair as he came.

Both of them laid in a pile on the bed, but Daveed soon got up and crawled over to you.

“I want to ride you again”, he pleaded, “Please mistress”

You squeezed your legs together, watching him bite his lip and beg some more. Who would have thought your boyfriend would turn out to be a little submissive? 

You slipped on your strap on and watched him slide on the toy as if he hadn’t had a cock in him earlier. He fucked himself as hard as Rafa did and you were sure he would be sore in the morning.

He never cared. He continued to slam himself down on the toy, moaning and crying out about how good it felt. As soon as his body started to tremble, Rafa was behind him, pulling off the cock ring off and stroking him.

“Are ready to cum my little slut?”, he smirked

“Yes I’m read–”

He nearly screamed as he came all over your stomach. His body still shook as Rafa continued to stroke his cock. Daveed’s head was leaning against Rafa.

“Are you okay baby?”, you asked as you rubbed his thighs

“Mhmm”, he mumbled as a few tears fell down his cheeks, “Felt good”

He squeezed himself around the fake cock, knowing he would be sore in the morning. 


	6. Chapter 6

Daveed had been acting strange all week after your visit to the sex shop with you and Rafa. Tiffany helped as usual, but this time she seemed a bit more secretive. 

Daveed left the store before you, but returned soon after.

Now he’s been fidgeting around you both and he gets antsy when you get too close to his side of the dresser. It only took you and Rafa a week to figure it out.

Rafa pushed the bedroom door open and you followed behind him.

“Whatever the new toy you’ve been hiding from us, let’s try it”, Rafa announced

“W…what the hell are you talking about”, Daveed stumbled as he tried hiding his phone

“What was that?”, you asked as you sat on the bed

“Nothing”

“After everything we’ve done, you’re still afraid to tell us when you want to try something new. That is how this whole thing got started in the first place”, Rafa chimed in

Daveed took his phone out again and showed you both the video he had been watching. There were two men, sitting on a bed, both fucking each other with a double sided dildo.

Before you could say anything, he jumped off the bed and pulled a double sided dildo out of his drawer.

“What do you say?”, he said without making any eye contact

“Umm, hell yes”, Rafa grinned

“Oh what, (Y/N)”, he said thoughtfully, “I didn’t want you to feel left out”

You smirked as he pulled out a bunny vibrator. You had your eye on it at the store, but decided against it. Your boyfriend smiled at you sweetly and your heart began to race. You were so in love with him.

Daveed and Rafa took their time prepping each other. Rafa pushed one end of the toy in first. Then, Daveed sunk down on to it next.

Both men had to get used to the feeling of it. Rafa placed him arm around Daveed’s thigh so he gain control of his motions. He slammed down on the toy, shoving the toy into Daveed.

He leaned his head on the pillows, allowing Rafa to have complete control. 

Meanwhile, you pushed the vibrator into you allowing the ear to tickled your clit. You made sure your motions matched Rafa’s movement. You were beginning yo enjoy watching them fuck more and more.

The dildo disappeared into both of them. Rafa laid on top of Daveed, continuing to fuck him even harder. He trapped Daveed between his hands and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Do you know how much I love fucking you?”, he groaned, “Watching you fall apart beneath me”

Daveed moaned as Rafa bit and sucked his neck.

“Who would have thought shy little Diggs would turn out to be such a whore”

Daveed’s eyes rolled back. They all knew about his new love of dirty talk, but this was a new level. Rafa could have him cumming in minutes just for being called a slut.

“What are you?”

“A whore”, Daveed gasped, “I’m your whore”

You pushed the toy deeper in you. You were so close to cumming, watching them slam each other against a dildo.

Rafa grabbed Daveed’s cock and stroked it ferevently. Daveed’s heels dug into the bed as he thrusted his hips, shoving the toy into Rafa, who moaned at how deep it went.

“I’m cumming”, Daveed repeated as Rafa aimed his friend’s cock on his own stomach

Rafa continued to fuck Daveed as you reached your orgasm. Daveed grabbed Rafa cock, surprising him, and rubbing him until Rafa also came on his stomach. 

Slowly, they pulled the toy out and Rafa collapsed on Daveed’s chest. He cursed as the cum smeared all over him.

“I take it you’ll be using it again?”, you asked from the couch

“Absolutely”, Daveed grinned


	7. Chapter 7

It was seven in the morning. You felt Daveed wrap his arm around your waist as he rolled over. He pulled you into his chest, leaving a trail of soft kisses on your cheek. You relaxed into him, having no intention to move in the first place.

Rafael mumbled as he realized the distance between the two of you.

“Dammit Diggs. Every. Morning.”, he groaned as he moved closer

“We haven’t seen her in two weeks. I missed her”

“I missed her too”, his eyes softened while he played with your hair

You felt Daveed softly rub your stomach, he couldn’t help but smile.

“You think they can hear us?”

“Doesn’t hurt to try”

Rafa placed a kiss on your stomach, then another. As you started to wake up, you could hear Daveed and Rafa quietly talking to your baby.

“Can’t wait to finally hold you”

“You are already loved so much and you aren’t even here yet. Daddy bought every childcare book from Barnes & Noble”

“Well your other Dad has been to every childcare class in California”

“I guess both of you will be prepared when they get here then”, you yawned

“I think I’ve read every book known to man and I still don’t feel prepared”, Daveed said sheepishly

“Me too. I know I’ll love our baby regardless, but there are so many things that can happen. What I’m not a good father?”

In that moment, you felt your baby kick. You took each of their hands and placed it on your stomach. Daveed grinned as he kissed your shoulder.

“I’d say they love you two already. They’ve been kicking since you started talking. No parent is perfect. We are new to this, but we have people to help us too. We can do this”

Rafa blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

“We’re going to be alright”

Rafa couldn’t help but feel comforted by your little speech and Daveed’s dopey grin. He couldn’t help but smile as Daveed kissed his cheeks and you squeezing his other hand.

Deep down he knew things would be fine. He couldn’t wait for them to get here to complete their family. It didn’t take much for Rafa to realize how much he loved the three of you. 


End file.
